Sekiryuutei: Son of Immortal Shinobi
by Kazuni Kiba
Summary: Kehidupannya hancur ketika orang tuanya di bunuh di depan matanya saat berusia 5 tahun. Beruntung baginya karena diambang keputusasaan, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Namun apakah benar kehidupannya akan tenang setelah itu? Apapagi setelah dia menemukan bahwa ayah angkatnya adalah seseorang yang abadi, Senpainya adalah seorang iblis dan dirinya adalah Sekiryuutei.


**Sekiryuitei: Son of Immortal Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

 **Rating: T s/d M( No lemon, maybe lime)**

 **Summery: Kehidupannya hancur ketika orang tuanya di bunuh di depan matanya saat berusia 5 tahun. Beruntung baginya karena diambang keputusasaan, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Namun apakah benar kehidupannya akan tenang setelah itu? Apapagi setelah dia menemukan bahwa ayah angkatnya adalah seseorang yang abadi, Senpainya adalah seorang iblis dan dirinya adalah Sekiryuutei. Mungkin hidupnya memang tak akan bisa tenang sejak awal.**

 **? PoV start**

'Bangun... bangun... kalo gak bangun kubunuh ka'

Aku langsung bangun tak kala mendengar jam wakerku berbunyi, dan kali ini bunyinya sungguh aneh. Mungkin yang membuatnya memasukaan suara Yuno di Mirai Nikki, hiiii serem juga. Dengan langkah pelan aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukaku. Hari ini hari pertamaku berangkat ke sekolah baruku, aku tak ingin terlambat dan membuatku dicap siswa terlambat. Hehehe lagipula mana mungkin aku terlambat berangkat sekolah di sekolah yg hampir 70% muridnya siswi cantik.

Kugelengkan sedikit kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumku. Aku tak boleh terlihat mesum, nanti tidak ada perempuan yang mendekatiku. Aku harus ingat nasihat Otou-san.

" Issei... cepat turun dan makan sarapanmu. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun bocah mesum, jangan sampai aku kesana dan membakar semua koleksimu." Oh shit! Itu suara ayah, aku harus segera mandi dan berpakaian.

" Tunggu... aku mandi dulu." Dan segera aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi(lagi).

 **?(Issei) PoV END**

 **Di ruang makan**

 **Normal PoV start**

Di ruang makan terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang yang sedang membaca koran, di depannya ada sebuah meja makan yang diatasnya sudah ada dua piring nasi goreng. Sambil terus membolak-balik lembaran koran miliknya, pria tersebut menenggguk secangkir kopi hitam panas yang memang sudah ia sediakan. Ah... pagi yang nikmat.

" Ah... kopi dipagi hari memang nikmat" ucap pria tersebut di balik korannya. " Huh... bocah itu lama sekali, apa dia melakukan 'itu' dengan majalahnya lagi di kamar mandi?" Lanjutnya sembari meletakkan koran yang telah ia baca.

Kini terlihat penuh wajah sang pria tersebut. Wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dan dewasa. Dengan mata biru langit dan lekuk wajah cenderung oval dengan lancip dibagian dagu yang menambah kesan dewasa, pasti membuatnya tampan di mata kaum wanita. Dan jangan lupakan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya pasti terlihat imut di mata remaja putri. Dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang berwarna pirang memberikannya kesan eksotis.

" Ah... itu dia, hei Issei cepat kesini dan makan sarapanmu. Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah baru, jangan sampai terlambat." Ucap pria tersebut saat melihat Issei yang menuruni tangga

Tanpa membantah, Issei langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan memakan sarapan yang sudah ada di meja makan. Sambil terus memakan sarapannya, Issei sesekali mengobrol dengan pria di depannya.

" Hey Tou-san kapan kau mencari pacar? Kau ini sudah tua, jadi cepatlah cari wanita untuk kau nikahi sebelum ajal menjemputmu dan kau tak merasakan nikmatnya wanita hehehe." Celetuk Issei

Tanpa peringatan pria tersebut langsung menyemburkan kopi yang sempat ia tenggak, kaget karena ucapan bocah di depannya. Wut? Cari wanita? Hahaha itu hal terakhir yang akan dipikirkan ia di jaman ini.

" Pfff... masalah itu mudah, bahkan jika aku mau aku bisa mengambil Istri tetangga sebagai Istriku. Lagipula aku ini masih muda, tampangku saja masih seperti pria 20 tahunan. Tidak sepertimu masih muda, tapi selalu dijauhi remaja putri sejak SMP. Makanya ikuti jejak ayahmu ini, be gentleman." Ucap pria yang diidentifikasikan sebagai ayah Issei

Seketika Issei berhenti memakan sarapannya dan menunduk dengan aura kelam karena ucap ayahnya. ' Ohok... Strike One! Tou-san 1 Issei 0.' Pikir Issei mendramatisir

Sedangkan ayahnya yang melihat Issei dengan aura kelamnya cuma bisa sweatdrop. ' Sepertinya aku terlalu menjatuhkannya ahahaha.' Pikir Ayah Issei tersenyum kikuk

 **** Scene Break****

Setelah selesai sarapan, Issei langsung bergegas kedepan untuk memakai sepatunya. Mumpung masih pagi dia ingin datang lebih pagi. Di belakang Issei, sang ayah telah berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada sambil terus menatap putranya.

" Aku berangkat Tou-san." Pamit Issei

" Ya, dan jangan lupa nasehatku. Jika kau ingin cepat punya pacar, lebih baik jangan terlalu membuka sifat mesummu itu." Balas Ayah Issei

" Siap!" Ucap Issei mantap, setelah itu dia langsung pergi melenggang kekuar rumah menuju tujuan berikutnya, Kuoh Academy.

Setelah Issei pergi, ayah Issei langsung kembali ke ruang makan untuk mencuci piring makan tadi. Sambil bersiul ria, pria itu mulai mencuci piring satu persatu. Matanya menatap lurus keluar jendela, seperti menerawang sesuatu.

' Huh... sudah berapa lama aku hidup ya? Kangen juga dengan mereka.' Pikir ayah Issei sambil tersenyum masam

" Hah... paling tidak aku punya kau Kurama, aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian." Ucap ayah Issei entah kepada siapa

" Tak masalah, Naruto." Balas sebuah suara dari arah belakang Ayah Issei yang diidentifikasikan bernama Naruto.

Di sana, terlihat seorang perempuan berpakaian kimono merah yang memiliki perawakan cantik tinggi semampai. Wajah bulat, iris mata merah menyala dan rambut pirang sepunggung menambah kecantikan perempuan tersebut.

" Sudah lama aku tak melihat wujud manusiamu itu, mungkin 100 tahun atau 200 tahun yang lalu. Kau tetap cantik seperti dulu, Kurama." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah perempuan di belakangnya.

" Kau juga sama, masih konyol dan perhatian seperti dulu." Balas perempuan bernama Kurama tersebut, sambil berjalan menuju kearah Naruto sebelum akhirnya memeluk pria tersebut dari belakang.

" Maaf karena kau harus menanggung 'kutukan' ini Naruto." Ujar Kurama dengan nada sedih

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama hanya tertawa kecil. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kurama. Tangannya memegang bahu perempuan yang tingginya tak lebih dari dagunya ini. Di wajah Naruto terpatri senyum cerah yang membuat Kurama terdiam tak bergerak.

" Hei, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tak apa-apa, lagipula ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Naruto

" Dan juga keabadian ini tak terlalu buruk, karena kau ada di sisiku Kurama." Lanjut Naruto

" Gombal." Cicit Kurama

" Tapi kau suka kan? Lanjut ke kamar saja, ayo!" Ucap Naruto menarik Kurama kedekapannya sebelum menggendongnya kearah kamar.

Dan untuk beberapa jam kemudian rumah tersebut diisi suara yang bisa membuat semua orang langsung terbang ke imajinasi liar mereka. Oh... pagi yang bising untuk para tetangga.

 ***** Scene Break*****

Sementara sang ayah sedang menjinakkan seorang wanita di ranjang, Hyoudo Issei sang anak malah sedang bosan si ruang kelas dengan kepala yang menempel mesra diatas meja.

' Ck... gurunya gak enak mengajarnya, bahkan tidak ada interaksi yang berarti antara murid dengan guru. Ini lebih buruk dari pada pidato panjang upacara bendera di siang hari yang panas.' Pikir Issei kesal

Dalam benaknya lebih baik dia tidur di rumah daripada mendengarkan guru yang seperi ini. Dan tiba-tiba dia langsung mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang namun pasaran untuk menghindari pelajaran yang membosankan ini.

" Pak boleh permisi ke UKS, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing." Ucap Issei sambil berpura-pura memengang kepalanya seolah sakit

"... Baiklah, silahkan Hyoudo-san."

Mendengar itu Issei langsung berdiri dan langsung melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Disaat terakhir, ia menyeringai senang di bawah bayang rambut miliknya. ' Hahaha strike one. Issei 1, Guru 0 muahahaha.'

Sepanjang perjalan, Issei mengamati sekitar menghidari bertemu anggota OSIS. Ia dengar OSIS disini ketat terutama Ketuanya, dan Issei tak mau atau lebih tepatnya malas berurusan dengan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Issei sudah berada di depan ruang UKS. Tempat yang cocok untuk bolos dan tidak akan kena tilang anggota OSIS sekolah. Membuka pintu UKS, dengan cepat Issei langsung masuk ke ruang UKS dan segera menutup pintunya. Sampai di dalam ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur UKS dan dengan cepat tertidur dengan senyum kemenangan yang terus menempel pada wajah miliknya. ' Hehehe satu hari tidur kayaknya nikmat juga, good night everyone.' Pikir Issei sebelum terlelap sepenuhnya

 **Scene Break**

Sona Sitri saat ini sedang tidak dalam mood baik. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk,dan juga berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya membuatnya pusing, terutama banyaknya laporan dari beberapa klub yang sering menjadi sasaran mengintip dua siswa kelewat mesum, Motohama dan Matsuda. Ingin rasanya ia mencuci otak dua siswa itu agar tak berbuat mesum lagi, dan akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Tapi dia menolak untuk menggunakan sihir di sekolah tempat ia belajar. Lagipula, dia cukup terhibur ketika kedua orang itu disiksa siswi perempuan.

' Astaga... sepertinya aku sudah tertular sifat Akeno. Perempuan itu membawa pengaruh buruk, terutama sifat M&S miliknya itu.' Pikir Sona sambil mengelengkan kepalanya

" Tsubaki, ada laporan terbaru?" Tanya Sona pada seorang perempuan yang duduk tak jauh darinya

" Hmmm... ah hanya ada satu, seorang siswa baru di katakan tidak masuk ke dalam kelas selama 2 jam pelajaran setelah ia meminta izin ke UKS. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali setelah jam istirahat." Ucap Tsubaki

" Haduh... kemana Hazegawa-sensei? Bukannya dia ada yang bertugas di UKS?" Tanya Sona dengan ekspresi lelah. Kenapa masalah tak ada hentinya, dia butuh istirahat.

" Kebetulan beliau sedang keluar kota."

" Hah... guru itu memang misterius, sejak awal kedatangannya ke sini aku sama sekali tak menyukainya." Tutur Sona. "Lalu siapa murid yang membolos ini? Siapa namanya?"

" Hyoudo Issei, dia murid baru yang baru masuk hari ini."

" Ok aku pergi dulu, kau urus berkas di mejaku. Akan ku urus anak baru ini."

Setelah itu, sona bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera keluar ruang OSIS. Meninggalkan Tsubaki yang menatap horror tumpukan setinggi 1 meter di atas meja kerja Sona.

' Why me?!'

 **Scene Break**

 **Ruang UKS**

Issei terlihat duduk di pinggir kasur yang tadi ia tiduri. Dengan menguap lebar, si murid baru ini bangun dari kasur tersebut.

" Hoam... tidurnya cukup, sekarang sudah jam 10.00. Berarti aku tidur hampir 2 jam, lama juga." Gumam Issei sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

" Sepertinya aku harus kembali, pasti aku dicari para OSIS." Lanjut Issei

Dengan langkap pelan Issei dan kesadaran yang masih setengah sadar melangkah ke pintu keluar, ia ulurkan tangan untuk membuka knop pintu sambil menguap untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun belum sempat tanggannya memengang knop pintu, pintu tersebut sudah terlebih dulu di buka dari luar. Dan parahnya Issei tak melihat tangannya mengarah kemana, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan gundukan kecil empuk yang membuat Issei menghentikan jalannya.

' Tunggu bentar, Knop pintu itu tidak empuk, dan juga ini cenderung kenyap dan bulat. Apa yang kupegang coba?' Pikir Issei

Dengan pelan Issei mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang masih agak kabur karena sehabis bangun tidur. Dan hal yang ia lihat di depannya membuatnya harus mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. Karena di depannya sekarang ini terlihat perempuan yang tingginya hanya mencapai dagunya. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata violet yang menghipnotis.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan wajah ayu perempuan di depannyanya. Ia melihat urat mengeras di bagian dahinya. Perempuan ini sedang marah. Lalu Issei melihat kearah bawah, tepatnya kearah tangannya. Tangannya memegang dadanya, dan lebih parah lagi tangannya meremasnya, dengan cukup kuat. Oh Shit Motherfucker.

" Ah! Maaf, aku tak sengaja!" Ucap Issei dengan sedikit teriak sambil menarik tangannya dari dada perempuan di depannya. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat tekstur benda yang ia pegang tadi.

" Kau! Kau ingin aku bunuh murid baru?! Sudah bolos, sekarang kau melakukan pelecehan padaku. Apa kau tak tahu aku ini ketua OSIS disini!" Ucap perempuan tersebut dengan suara meninggi. Wajahnya juga tak kalah merah dengan Issei, mungkin karena marah dan malu.

' Oh... damn! Motherfucker! Ketua OSIS!' Dalam hati Issei mengukut dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

" Tu- tunggu sebentar, aku bisa jelaskan. Ini semua kesalahpahaman, sumpah!" Ucap Issei mencoba membela diri, keingat dingin bercucuran deras di dahinya.

" Aku tak perduli, sekarang kau ikut aku ke Ruang OSIS!" Balas perempuan tersebut sambil menjewer telinga kanan Issei

Issei sendiri cuma meringis kesakitan saat telinganya di jewer perempuan di depannya. Ia cuma pasrah saat di giring perempuan tersebut ke Ruang OSIS. Masa SMAnya sudah hancur hari ini.

' Dear... dairy, hari ini aku menyentuh oppai ketua OSIS dan digiringnya keruang OSIS di hari pertamaku.' Pikir Issei mendramatisir dengan senyum kecut. Oh kenapa ia selalu sial?!

 **Skip Time**

Dengan ekspresi kesal, Hyoudo Issei membersihkan ruang OSIS sebagai hukuman karena meninggalkan kelas. Pada awalnya ia tak masalah karena berfikir ruang OSIS selalu bersih, tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Banyak sampah berserakan, meja yang berantakan dan lembaran kertas dimana-mana. Ia curiga Sona sengaja mengerjainya, mungkin masih marah karena dadanya diremas. Hmmm... Issei masih ingat sensasinya, sangat lembut walau ukurannya kecil. ' Semua ini terbayar dengan apa yang aku rasakan tadi muehehe...' pikir Issei sambil menyeringai kecil

" Tapi gara-gara ini aku juga tidak makan siang. Untung keadaan ruangan ini tidak seperti kamarku waktu liburan. Butuh waktu seharian penuh untukku membersihkan kamar itu." Gumam Issei

" Ok dengan ini selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku Sona-Kaichou." Ucap Issei kepada Sona yang sedari tadi mengawasi dia membersihkan ruangan

" Baiklah, sana pergi. Aku sedang gak mood melihatmu bocah mesum." Balas Sona, nada bicaranya masih terdengar dingin. ' Ah... sepertinya dia masih marah.' Pikir Issei dengan senyum canggung

" Baiklah baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tidak usah mengusirku juga, aku ini bukan hewan kau tahu."

" Kau itu hewan, hewan mesum."

" Ohok... Strike One..."

Setelah Issei keluar, Sona hanya memasang ekspresi lelah. Hari ini memang bukan harinya. Dokumen menumpuk, masalah siswa yang menbolos, dan juga dadanya diremas oleh siswa tersebut. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat insiden tadi, remasannya begitu kuat hingga ia hampir mendesah. Ugh... itu akan sangat tidak baik untuk reputasinya. Ketua OSIS mendesah saat dilecehkan seorang siswa. Ugh... tidak bagus sama sekali.

' Sialan, sekarang kepalaku hanya berisi insiden tadi. Awas saja kalau dia melakukan hal tak senonoh kesiswi lain.' Pikir Sona sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dengan jalan pikirannnya. " Itu malah tersengar aku ini posesif."

" Biarlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah benda yang ia miliki. Aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas, Aura itu... aura [Sacred Gear] tipe Naga, sama dengan yang dimiliki Saji." Ucap Sona kepada dirinya sendiri. " Dan aku tak yakin aku bisa merenkarnasinya, karena aku sudah menggunakan 4 bidak PAWN milikku ke Saji. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, akan ku suruh Tsubaki untuk menjemput Hyoudo besok." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Sementara itu, Issei yang baru sampai di kelasnya menemukan bahwa kelasnya sudah kosong melompong tanpa penghuni. Sepertinya dia 'agak' terlambat. Paling tidak ia sekarang bisa pulang dan meneruskan Erogenya. Dan mungkin menyelesaikannya hari ini, karena dia sudah berada dipenghujung cerita muehehe.

" Waktunya pula- waaa!" Kayaknya engak jadi pulang buat Hyoudo Issei

Oh... sensasi ini lagi, ah... dia menyentuhnyanya lagi dan lebih dari itu, dia menindih orangnya.

" HYOUDO ISSEI!"

" MAAF! AKU TAK SENGAJA!"

Dan dengan itu Hyoudo Issei kabur dari kejaran Sona Sitri yang mengejarnya dengan wajah merah padam dan kepala berasap. Dia sepertinya marah, sangat-sangat marah.

 **To be Continued**

 **Well well well, ketemu lagi dengan ane dengan fic gajenya. For Start, kita mulai dengan humor garing. Rada sulit beberapa minggu ini nulis ff, mungkin karena dah lama gak nulis ff.**

 **Untuk cerita sendiri, mungkin udah pada bisa nebak. Tapi mungkin kedepannya ane bakal ambil keputusan-keputusan tak terduga. Jadi jangan marah kalau kedepan ane buat beberapa perubahan seperti Death chara dan sebagainya ˚_˚)**

 **Sekian dulu, untuk timeline. Ini dimulai dari Issei sebelum jadi Iblis. Untuk naruto, dia GAK bakal jadi iblis, Kurama apalagi.**

 **Ok, Kazuni Kiba Out~**


End file.
